paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Save Icee
Summary The pups were at Jake's Mountain while Icee was training for Ice rescues with Tundra. She breaks an Ice wall that leads to a tunnel and trips over a rock which leads her down the tunnel to a cave where Icee finds someone she thought she lost a long time ago. Will the PAW Patrol get to her? Or will she be on her own? Characters Major: Icee Tundra Snowy Tiffany Cooper Minor: Rubble Ryder Skye Chase Marshall Zuma Story "Aroooo! Jake's Mountain here I come!" Icee howled in delight while driving towards Jake's Mountain in her vehicle, eager for her training with Tundra. "Woah woah sis! Hold on!" Tundra chuckled while driving behind the younger husky. "You gotta wait for me! I'm the one training you!" when Tundra and Icee got to Jake's, both girls jumped out of their vehicles, racing towards Jake's Cabin only to be greeted by the teen on the porch. "Hey Ice Dogs! You here for training?" Jake already knew why they were up there, just sitting there and drinking a cup of hot cocoa waiting for the two, both girls nodded and wagged their tails happily. "mhmm! Do you have any paths on the mountain we can clear?" Tundra asked the happy teen, walking to her vehicle along with Icee. "I do have a path full of snow that I was gonna call you guys to clear out for me, you can clear it now, I closed the path so it'll be easy for you to find!" Jake then pointed to the mountain with the closed path, both Icee and Tundra drove off, getting to the mountain before you could say "pup treat". "Alright sis! What did I teach you before?" Tundra asked the husky, who was fiddling with her paws. "I know this one! Plow the snow out of the way!" Icee responded eagerly, wagging her tail. "Right! So what do you need to do now?" Tundra asked Icee "Plow!" Icee wagged her tail and barked "Rawrf! Snow Plow!" the Snow Plow lowered and Icee plowed the snow away. "Aroo! Night or Day I'm ready to plow the snow away!" next Icee and Tundra went to an Ice wall, the younger husky grinned, "Can I do this one? Pretty Pretty Pleeeaaseeeee?" Icee gave Tundra the puppy dog eyes, whimpering. "I don't see why not! Go for it!" Tundra barked, making Icee grin even wider. "Rawrf Rawrf! Ultra Speaker!" the speaker appeared out of her pup pack, and then Icee had her attention towards the Ice wall. "RAWRF!" ''Icee barked into the speaker, making the Ice wall crack and shatter. "woo hoo! I did it I did it!" Icee bounced around happily, howling and cheering. "Great Job sis! But you should get away from there! You could slip!" Tundra yelped in worry, Icee didn't hear her sister's warning and tripped over a rock into an ice covered tunnel, Icee tried to stop but a bump in the tunnel made her lose her grip and made her collar slip off of her neck as she slid down the tunnel, finally, she saw a little light in the distance and as she saw the light get bigger, she flew into a cave and fell, face first. "Oof! Owww... Where am I...?" Icee questioned herself, not knowing a younger pup was behind her. "I-Icee...? Is that you?" the pup asked the older husky, making Icee jump in the process, that voice sounded so familiar to her,she slowly turned her head, only to see a younger light gray husky with dark blue eyes and a light blue bow who looks exactly like her, she couldn't get anything out of her mouth for a second, tears welling up in her eyes. "S-S-Snowy...?" The younger husky started to tear up too and nodded her head, Icee stayed quiet for a while, giving Snowy a blank stare, she then hugged Snowy with tears pouring down her eyes, she was so happy to see her again. Then, Snowy's face turned from a sudden shock, to a warm smile. As they were hugging, a certain teenager walked up to the two. "Who are you and ''why ''are you hugging ''my Snowy?!" Icee jumped again and shifted her eyes towards the girl, eyes dilated in fear then a look of slight anger and sarcasm. "oh I'm sorry- you're her owner? I'm Icee, Snowy's SISTER" Icee exclaimed to the girl in front of her, Snowy blocked Icee and let out a short growl towards the girl, giving her a sign that she's a friend and she needs to stop her actions before something happens."Ahem... Icee? This is Tiffany, my owner.... and we're trying to find a way out of here, got any Ideas?" Icee then looked around to see if there was another way out, she saw something shine and started walking towards it. "Follow me.." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) "Icee? Iceeeeeeeeeeee?" Tundra barked into the tunnel for what seemed like hours, she finally ran off towards the lookout, worried and scared for her younger sister, she finally found Ryder and the pups upstairs watching Free Birds, ''heads turned when they saw Tundra walk in. "Hey Tundra! How did training go with Icee? In fact, where is she?" Ryder asked the Husky, he didn't notice the worried look on her face until then. "What Happened...?" Ryder asked with a worried tone as he looked down towards the Husky- she couldn't get any words out at first out because of exhaustion, but then she gulped to catch her breath and tell Ryder what had happened. "S-She's in an Ice tunnel... I think I heard whimpering while she slid down the Ice..." Tundra exclaimed but not too loud so the pups couldn't hear her. "She's what? We need to get her out of trouble!" Ryder stood up and turned towards the pups- determination in his eyes. "Pups, we have a trainee to save!" (Scene Change: Icee's Badge) "There!" Icee exclaimed as she pointed towards the light coming from the Ice boulders. "Who's gonna dig us out? Cause I'm not...." Tiffany snorted as she looked at the Icy Obstacle in her way out. "I could try to dig us out..." Icee sighed as she walked towards the gap, she knew there was something wrong with Tiffany- but she couldn't put her paw on it, she just shrugged it off and put her paws into action, digging a hole straight into ''another ''cave. "Ugggghhhhhh!" The girls said in unison- a bit aggravated. "I gotta get us outta here..." Icee muttered, looking back at Snowy and Tiffany. "I have a bad feeling about this cave...." Icee smelled the air- she smelled something...familiar...her fur raising in fear- getting colder and colder by the second... she knew this smell as if she ran into it a while back...she suddenly heard growling behind her- she figured why she knew this smell...it was the bears' cave she ran into when she was a pup...."Uhhhhhhh......Nice Bear....?" Icee said- ears pinned down with her tail tucked between her legs, trembling in fear. The bear roared straight at Icee's face- making her fall back a little. "Oh Boy...." Icee raced back towards Tiffany and Snowy- screaming in fear, both had a confused look on their faces. "What are you two standing around for?! RUN!" Icee screamed, the girls jumped in shock- then ran after Icee. (Scene Change: Cooper's Badge) "This is the one!" Tundra Barked towards Cooper and Chase- assure of herself that this was the tunnel her sister slid down, "Hmmm- I wonder why she didn't respond to those calls..." Chase questioned the Snow Pups, also looking for a clue of some sort. Cooper sniffed the air which led him to the tunnel- he was careful not to slip and fall in. "Guys! Something of Icee's led me here! I need to check it out without slipping- Chase I need you to shoot your net down the hole so I can balance on it and check it out!" Cooper said with a grin on his face- determined to find whatever is down there. "Rawrf! Net!" Chase barked as he shot his net down the tunnel- Cooper quickly jumping after it. He quickly noticed Icee's collar on the bump which made her lose it in the first place. "That's why... Guys her collar was on this lump of Ice! She must have gotten hurt by this!" He responded quickly- grabbing her collar and climbing the other nets Chase left down there for him. "We gotta find a way to get her out!" Chase yelped in return to Cooper's response, Tundra thought for a while then finally came up with an Idea. "We could use our shovels to dig a way out for her! Or we could look for her after we dig the hole!" Tundra blurted out in response to the other Ideas. "Great Idea Tundra! How about you guys dig the hole and we all go look for her?" Chase responded and questioned the others. "Sounds like a plan!" both of the pups responded in unison, they all raced off to find a place to dig a hole in the cave. (Scene Change: Icee's Badge) The girls were running for their lives in different parts cave- Screaming for help while trying not to get eaten by an angry bear. the girls finally skidded to a stop when they had no where else to run- backing into a wall of Ice, the bear swung at the three- hitting Snowy in the process, both Icee and Tiffany gasped in horror- running towards her, Icee crying by her side... nobody's ''ever ''seen Icee cry before- this time Icee's had it... she could feel all of her anger ball up into energy, a growl rose in her throat- she walked up to the bear- eyes dilated in anger, "How ''DARE ''you hurt my Sister?!" Icee growled towards the beast in front of her- causing the bear to snarl. "I am ''NOT ''afraid to tear you Limb from Limb!" Icee stepped closer to the Bear and glared- where is all of this power coming from? Then- Tundra, Cooper, and Chase weren't far enough to not see what's going on, Eye to Eye, Snout to Muzzle- the Bear and Icee eyes dilated in anger, the Bear again- roared in Icee's face, this time- Icee roared back. What happened to Icee? She used to be so nice, now she's a beast... Jaws Dropped- Tundra's, Cooper's, Chase's, and even Tiffany's. The Bear Calmed down- going down to Icee's paws- Icee growled, the Bear shuffled off and went towards another part of the cave. "And ''stay ''away..." ''Icee Snarled- walking back to Snowy, who was fully conscious. "You Okay...?" Icee said with worry in her tone of voice. "I'm fine but the question is- are you okay?" Snowy replied to the older husky. "I'm fine....I just don't like it when bad things happen to my family or friends..." Icee sighed- she didn't want for her sister to see her like that... she then heard a familiar voice- her frown turned into a smile to hear Tundra behind her. "Icee- what you did was really brave" Tundra said with a warm smile on her face, looking at Icee then turning her head towards Snowy and Tiffany. "mind introducing us to those two?" Tundra said to the trainee- tilting her head towards the two. "Oh! Tundra, Cooper, and Chase? This is Snowy and Tiffany- Snowy and Tiffany? Meet Tundra, Cooper, and Chase." Icee happily introduced them to each other as she got her collar back from Cooper. "We dug a way out for you guys! Follow us!" Chase barked as he started walking towards the exit- the rest following. (Scene Change: Chase's Badge) "You're gonna be okay right lil' sis?" Icee said in a worried tone. "Don't worry- I'll be fine!" Snowy said assure of herself- hugging Icee tightly. "I'll see you soon..." Snowy said as she let go of Icee and ran off towards Tiffany. "See ya sis...." Icee replied softly as she waved to the younger husky and walked off towards the lookout- sighing when she got there and flopped on a pillow in the tv room, exhausted from the day she had, looking at the rest of the pups already asleep. "Well If ya can't beat em', join em'..." Icee muttered as she put her head down, dozing off in the process. ''END '' Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Pups' Adventures